


Calum (malum 5sos)

by Lalophobia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, malum (ship), michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalophobia/pseuds/Lalophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really loves Calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum (malum 5sos)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello hi, my name is Isabella and i'm only just beginning to write on this website. Hope you like this?  
> 

He loved it. He loved the feeling he got in his heart whenever his boyfriend kissed him. He loved the soothing words that came from the other boy's mouth. He loved the feeling of skin against skin. He loved Calum. He loved him so much, it hurt to be without him for a few days.

And that wasn't okay when Calum had to go away.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry, baby," Calum whispered as Michael clung to him like a koala.

"I don't want you to leave," Michael cried, tears trekking down his face. He didn't want to be without his love.

"I'm so sorry, kitten." Calum replied, voice shaky. He loosened his hold on Michael before placing his hands on the younger boy's cheeks. "Just remember that I love you, that nothing will happen between me and anyone else. That we'll both be safe." Michael's bottom lip quivered. Calum kissed him.

"I love you, too," Michael whimpered out. He placed his small hand on top of his boyfriend's bigger one. "Promise to Skype me everyday?" Calum nodded, placing his forehead against his boyfriend's, kissing it briskly before.

"I promise, I will always make time for you." Michael smiled, and _ohmylord_ , it was like Calum fell in love all over again. Michael was so cute, it's what attracted Calum to him in the first place. He was so glad he asked Michael out, because it was the best decision in his entire life.

He couldn't help but kiss Michael's adorable up-turned lips. They were like heaven, his head spinning, mind bottled.

He loved him so much. His heart ached, he didn't want to leave the older boy. He wanted to always wake up next to him.

There was a car honk that pulled the two boys out of their loved-up trance. Calum hesitantly pulled his lips away from his boyfriend's. He wished he didn't--he had to leave now. Tears brimmed his eyes suddenly. Why, _why_? Why did he agree to this? He thought he could survive, but he can't. He was so drunk on Michael, it hurt to even leave for a few hours.

"I'll miss you so fucking much, Mikey," he whispered, tears falling. He was crying, and Michael didn't like that.

"Don't cry, Cal," he soothed, rubbing the boy in question's back. It wasn't long before the tears got the best of Michael, too.

The car honked again before everything was silent, except for the two boy's quiet sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Michael." Calum sobbed, letting go of his boyfriend. He kissed the boy's forehead, before standing up. He grabbed his bags, waved goodbye, and left the house.

Michael was so alone, holding himself in his arms, tears making everything colder. He was freezing, he needed Calum, his warmth. This was so much harder than he thought, but he never thought it would be easy. He knew that it would hurt, but he never thought it would be pure agony, tearing him apart inside.

\- - - - - - - - - -

He waited. He smiled. Calum had picked up.

"Hi!" he was acting so flamboyant, he didn't know why. Calum had been gone for two months now, and Michael missed everything they did together.

He constantly had his best friend, Ashton, over to comfort him. Calum was happy about that.

"Hey, Mikey," Calum smiled, he was happy. He missed Michael so much.

"When are you coming back, again?" Michael asked. He always did this, counting down the days until his love returned home to him.

"Next month, baby," Calum grinned so wide, they were both so excited.

"Hi, Michael!" Luke, Calum's current house-mate called out.

"Hey Luke!" he replied, giving a little wave, even though the blond was nowhere to be seen in the camera.

"I love you," Calum whispered.

"I love you, too."

\- - - - - - - - - -

One day, Calum didn't answer Michael's call. He didn't the next day, either. This went on for a week, before Calum finally Skyped him.

When Michael answered it, it wasn't Calum. It was a teary-eyed Luke. Michael frowned.

"What happened, Luke?" he was worried--what happened to his Cal?

"Calum was killed in a car accident," Luke said, struggling to get the words out. "I'm so sorry, Michael. His driver was drunk."

Michael could feel the tears coming. This was a worse pain than when Calum left. It was so much worse. He ended the call abruptly, slamming his laptop shut.

He cried for hours that night, not being able to grasp the concept of Calum being gone.

When Ashton found him, he was a wreck. There was glass everywhere, and Michael was bleeding.

"Calum's dead, Ashton!" Both boys were so upset, but they didn't want to die. Maybe there was that nagging thought in the back of Michael's mind--it's just a piece of glass away--but they couldn't bring any more pain to the world. They were so depressed, so unhappy.

It wasn't surprising to Michael when, suddenly, one day, everything went black.


End file.
